


Tea or Me

by seaofolives



Series: Baze & Chirrut Spring Collection [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives
Summary: It had been long time since he and Baze had had sex, and longer still the playful kind of sex.





	Tea or Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _tea_ to be collated in a series of spring prompts called the _Baze & Chirrut Spring Collection_.

The pain was the first thing that he woke up to—and after that, the pleasure that came with the pain, and the _knowing_ of where the pain had come from. 

It had been long time since he and Baze had had sex, and longer still the playful kind of sex. The kind that went on for hours on end, full of teasing. Laughter. Love. Most days, they’d only ever have time for something quick, something that had be done simply to satisfy the body’s urges. 

If it wasn’t just so early in the day—for the world felt quiet and still around him—Chirrut would surely have hummed the song in his heart. He was already smiling, even though his lips were flushed and bruised. Even though it hurt to sit up because it felt like his entire pelvic region was battered and sore and he couldn’t move so easily because Baze had bruised him in more places than one. His wrists, his shoulders, his hips, his thighs and his knees. Baze was a big man. 

He almost destroyed the peace with his laughter. He reached for his right elbow to probe it gently and came away with the symptoms of yet another bruise, a pretty mean one at that. He’d slipped on his hand and landed on that elbow while Baze had him on all his fours, thrusting deeply inside him. Chirrut had snarled at him for being too well-endowed and Baze responded by spanking him at the back. That withered Chirrut’s libido and reduced him to a laughing mess. They had to rekindle the passion all over again after that but Chirrut wouldn’t trade Baze’s resounding laughter for a do over. 

He sat with his back to Baze’s sleeping form, his feet flat on the cold floor, acquainting himself to the chill before he got up, and reached down to the floor where surely, he was able to fish out a fabric of sorts. A robe, he discovered after some quick investigations. He put it on around him. 

“Where’re you going?” Baze mumbled, face—his lips—on the pillow. 

“Someone has to make the tea. And the Force will not do it for us,” Chirrut said, feeling for a belt but finding none. Oh well. 

“That’s mine, by the way.”

“How do you know? You’re asleep.”

“I am not blind.”

Chirrut looked back over his shoulder to Baze’s approximate direction and flashed him a grin. But he’d hardly taken a step away from the bed when Baze’s hand had seized the cuff of his sleeve. He spun, laughing. 

“The tea will not make itself!”

“The galaxy can wait,” Baze snarled, still grasping his sleeve. “C’mere.”

“Fine,” Chirrut said, putting his knee back on the bed. “If you say so.”

Baze hardly needed to get up to strip Chirrut of his stolen robe. Chirrut tossed it back where he’d found it and laid himself beside his lover, pulling their shared blanket up to his shoulders. Baze drew him close selfishly and trapped him with a heavy leg. He laughed. 

Not for the first and the last time, Chirrut’s heart sang, full of love. He raised a hand to navigate Baze’s face—his eyelashes, his scars, the corners of his lips—and shifted closer to kiss him. Baze responded by hugging him tighter, arms and leg both. 

He closed his eyes, pressing one hand to Baze’s strong, beating heart, and fell asleep to its rhythm.


End file.
